


What Happens in Vegas....

by Ride_Forever



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: After a quarter-century, Ray Vecchio is returning to Las Vegas.





	What Happens in Vegas....

**Author's Note:**

> Written for RAY VECCHIO DAY 2019.
> 
> This fic is actually not a part of the [dSC6D snippets comm](https://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/) \-- it's too long for a snippet -- but I put that comm in the tags because I took as inspiration for this fic the prompts from dSC6D Snippets Challenge # 70. Those prompts are: drizzle, drain, drag, drive, and "The sight of you in my rearview mirror brings me back to all last year".
> 
> TYK to [thisaintbc](https://thisaintbc.dreamwidth.org/) and [clevermanka](https://clevermanka.dreamwidth.org/) for running this fest in honor of Ray Vecchio.

After a quarter-century, Ray Vecchio is returning to Las Vegas. Stella was supportive when Ray told her of his intentions for this trip and understanding when he said it was something that he felt the need to do alone. He and Stella seem like an odd couple to a lot of people, but it’s a solid marriage. (Fraser and Kowalski seem like an even more odd couple to a lot of people, and their marriage is solid too.) Running the bowling alley turned out to be something of a hobby – Ray and Stella both missed doing what they were best at doing, so Ray went into the PI business there and Stella set up her own law practice.

Ray gets off the plane at the airport in Vegas, feeling drained by the demons of the mind that have been with him for a quarter-century, that have now brought him back to this place where he went undercover as Mafioso Armando “The Bookman” Langoustini. He came here by private plane that time, and then there was a limousine with tinted glass waiting for him on the tarmac to drive him to where the Bookman had lived, where Ray would take up residence. He recalls what his thoughts were when he looked into the limousine’s rearview mirror back then, that his last glimpse of that plane was his last connection with Chicago, and Chicago was his last connection with Fraser. And he thinks about what it means to have any kind of connection with Fraser.

It doesn’t rain often in Vegas, but a drizzle of rain starts up as Ray is on his way to his hotel. The rain suits his mood, set apart as he is from the fun-seeking Vegas tourists – he’s here seeking to exorcise some demons.

After checking into his hotel, he goes to a drag show on the Strip. He doesn’t want to think about why he does that, but the thoughts surface anyways. Benny undercover as the school teacher Ms. Fraser at that all-girls Catholic school. The conversation they had right after they closed that case, when Ray said “You know, Benny, you weren’t a bad-looking woman….” and Fraser thanked him for saying that, and Ray added “Of course, you weren’t exactly my type either.” Then Fraser asked “What exactly is your type, Ray?” and Ray said “Well, I like a woman who is kind and honest and a good sense of humor….” and Fraser challenged him with “Well, I don’t have those qualities?” Ray had responded “No, no, you do, I just like a woman, who, you know, is a woman”. Vecchio loves Stella, but he also thinks that Kowalski is one lucky guy.

Ray will have a lot to think about before he’s ready to leave Las Vegas.


End file.
